Benutzer Diskussion:Richard "Orchid" Bog
Willkommen! Hi Richard "Orchid" Bog - wir freuen uns, dass Magus Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Eigener Tagebuchbereich Ich hätte gerne auch einen Tagebuchbereich, besser gesagt 2 Tagebuchbereiche. Im "Öffentlichen" Tagebuch würde ich gerne meine generellen Erlebnise dokumentieren, sowie meine Gedanken nochmal erfassen, meine Notizen sind leider sehr unleserlich. Der "Übernatürliche" Teil dient als Sammelsurium für die verschiedenen Fälle (wie der "2-Wochen-Zombie-Schaffner"), die mir zu Ohren kommen sowie meine Nachforschungen zum Übernatürlichen. Die Strukturierung würde ich vorschlagen wie folgt: *Tagebuch **Orchid **Hans **Hans (Übernatürlich) Sollte ich doch noch rausfinden, dass ich das selber machen kann warte ich auf deine Zustimmung, damit ich die Struktur nicht ohne Zustimmung anpacke. Hans Steiner 13:19, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Klar kannst du das selbst... Ist aber schnell passiert Richard "Orchid" Bog 18:55, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hier: Die Steiner Akten Richard "Orchid" Bog 19:01, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Muss ich dafür dann eine von den Vorlagen (rechts im Bearbeiten-Modus) einfügen? Hans Steiner 19:03, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Man 'muss '''nie Vorlagen verwenden. Manche sind praktisch so wie Ich bevorzuge auch die Code -Ansicht Richard "Orchid" Bog 19:21, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ok coole Sache. Gibt es auch eine Möglichkeit, einzelne Seiten in die "Titelleiste" zu bringen? Ähnlich wie dein Tagebuch. Hans Steiner 19:29, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Eigentlich ja, aber die Titelleiste zickt mir immer noch ein bisschen... Wenn du mir die Seite nennst versuch ich es mal... Ansonsten sollten alle drin sein die der Kategorie angehören welche in der Titelleiste angezeigt wird. 92.228.9.82 04:58, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Mittlerweile stehen die Steiner Akten in der Titelleiste. Was sammeln wir denn driekt unter Charaktere? Ist das nur eine strukturelle Angabe? Hans Steiner 07:43, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wir sammeln Kategorien unter Charaktere, wenn wir dort alle Chars reinpacken wird es SEHR unübersichtlich Richard "Orchid" Bog 11:19, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Probleme beim Austauschen von Bildern Im Artikel The Nine Mystic Traditions habe ich zu Beginn unabsichtlich Bilder ohne Hintergrund eingefügt. Die Bilder sieht man bei dem dunklen Hintergrund sehr schlecht. Daraufhin habe ich die Bilder einzeln alle (bei mir lokal) überarbeitet und anschließend versucht die Versionen ohne weißen Hintergrund zu entfernen. Leider sehe ich trotz leeren meines Browser Cache immer noch viele Bilder ohne weißen Hintergrund. Ich werde prüfen ob ich noch mehr Möglichkeiten zum leeren meines Cache habe. Werden bei dir die weißen Hintergründe angezeigt? Hans Steiner 10:06, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nach kurzer Suche habe ich folgenden Artikel aus dem Wikia Forum gefunden: "''Think very careful when you upload and image file. Make sure you won't need to upload a new one over it. Or, if you need to upload a new one, just upload it under a different name, because Wikia's image caching will confuse which one is which and you're unlikely to get the image you want to show up." Quelle Ich werde also folglich die alten Bilder entfernen und die Versionen mit weißem Hintergrund hochladen und wieder in den Artikel eingliedern. Hans Steiner 10:11, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC)